Axel en DxD
by maxicrash
Summary: Continuación a reencarnado en el cuerpo de Vegetto
1. cap 1: la llegada

Como dice en la descripción de la historia esta es la continuación de el prologo que escribí ,que puedes encontrar entre mis obras de wattpad. Sin mas empecemos con esta historia.

Dentro del portal dimensional .

Axel: cual va a ser el mundo al que llegue? podre elegir? ese tipo nunca me dijo (empezando a ver los portales) este se ve entretenido (viendo un portal donde unos alíens estaban invadiendo una ciudad y un monstruo verde derribar a una nave) esa ciudad se parece a la de los vengadores, (viendo un portal donde aveces ocurrían algo llamado terremotos espaciales) ese no es date a live, (en otro se ver a una aldea ninja), supongo que esa es naruto, (en el de alado se ver a un rayo recorriendo las calles) esa debe ser la de the flash, (en algún portal se ver a una academia de monstruos) tantos portales a cual entrar (este pensando a cual podría entrar seria succionado por uno que se pondría detras de el), debe ser una broma no vi cual portal es este ¡maldición!.

Dimensión de high school DxD.

(Se abrir a un portal del cielo y nuestro prota se estrella a gran velocidad contra el suelo).

Axel: (adolorido) mierda eso dolió, pero lo mas importante donde estoy, (apareciendo con la magia de wattpad en sus manos una hoja) (leyendo) estas en high school DxD, a 15 meses de que empiece la historia (fin de lectura) bueno, tengo meses para perfeccionar el control de este cuerpo y partirle su madre a todos las enemigo. Pero cuando deber a actuar o si voy a cambiar la historia o cuantas del harem de issei le voy a quitar. Mejor reviso las cosas que ese sujeto me dio (abriendo la mochila viendo que habría una nota que al leerla sabría de un lugar donde vivir un tiempo y entrenar) no creí que el estuviera en este mundo, pero es el mejor mentor al que acudir.

El sayajin reencarnado cuando se quería ir volando solo se caer a al suelo teniendo que ir corriendo y saltando a gran altura (si se preguntan como sabe a donde ir, es por que recordando la película de dragon ball la princesa durmiente solo fue al este ya que en la nota decía que valla a la dirección contraria a la del castillo del diablo de esa película). De camino a su destino pasar a a comprar una revista que sera muy importante después. Demorándose 2 días en llega, 1 en llegar al mar y otro en navegar con un bote que tomo prestado.

Isla la cual pronto sabrán el nombre

Axel: (cansado) uf, eso costo pero llegue. (Gritando) hola! .

?: (saliendo de una casa de color rosa un anciano muy querido) quien es?.

Axel: hola gran maestro Roshi, e venido para que me entrene.

El Roshi de esta realidad nunca conoció al maestro Karin. El solo seria conocido como una leyenda ya que Roshi en dbz tiene como unos 300 años.

Roshi: (sorprendido) como me encontraste y como sabes quien soy (sorprendido de que alguien tan joven ya que el cuerpo de Vegetto es como de 16).

Axel: se podría decir que fui iluminado para encontrarlo. Y vine con usted a entrenar ya que es el único con el cual podre dominar el poder que tengo escondido y no pasar a lastimar a las demás personas,(sacando la revista de antes) ademas le traje una ofrenda.

Roshi al tomar la revista la empezar a a ver y tras unos segundos le sangrar a un poco la nariz.

Roshi: (volviendo a ponerse bien) al ver que hiciste el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí, te voy a entrenar, primero ve y pesca algo con tus manos para comer, veo que tienes hambre eso te ayudara (al ver a un Axel atónito) que esperas mientras estas quieto mas se alejan los peces y menos podrás comer.

tras Axel saber lo que su nuevo cuerpo come como sayajin se lanzar a al agua.

pero lo que Axel no sabría es que cuando cruzo el portal libero un poder de 10000 que sentir en las 3 facciones.

Club del ocultismo

Rias: Akeno, encontraron algo en ese cráter en donde sentimos ese poder.

Akeno: no, solo ese terreno destruido y algunas huellas que desaparecieron unos metros mas adelante. Aunque creo que en algún futuro nos encontraremos con el, ya que estaba muy cerca de los limites del territorio.

Rias: bueno, le avisare a mi hermano que no encontramos nada, te puedes retirar (pensando)¿quien podría ser?.

As paso un a o de intenso entrenamiento donde Axel logro controlar el ki,usar algo del poder de Vegetto,aprender el kame hame ha y utilizar técnicas de goku, vegeta y demás guerreros, Roshi y Axel se volverían bastante cercanos considerándose como padre e hijo. Roshi tras el entrenamiento pondrá a Axel en una academia cercana a donde salio del portal y con una capsula que tenia en la mochila pondrá una casa en la cual viviría.

Axel: no puedo creer que tenga que volver que ir a la escuela, al menos en 2 meses empezara lo interesante, bien tendrá que ponerme el uniforme r pido o llegare tarde.

(Axel ir a corriendo para no llegar atrasado obviamente conteniéndose para no llamar la atención y al llegar).

Axel: (pensando)academia kuo, espero no aburrirme en el tiempo de esperar el inicio de DxD.

Al entrar Axel sentir a la energías de el clan gremory y Sitri.

Axel: interesante .

bueno aquí termina el primer cap que les pareció . 900 palabras casi el doble que el prologo, conociéndome en futuros capítulos no abra mas de 2000, con suerte 1500. Sin nada mas que decir.

Adiós.


	2. cap 2: conociendo a los demonios

**No se como le fue a la primera parte ya que escribo esto de corrido, sin mas empezamos.**

Tras que Axel entrara en la academia, muchas chicas se le quedarían viendo a Axel, preguntándose si era nuevo y demás cosas (que se repetirán después)

**Axel: **(pensando) amo este cuerpo, ademas de ser poderoso al parecer atrae a las chicas, ese año de entrenamiento valió la pena. Dejando eso de lado, donde estará la sala de segundo año (viendo a una chica que reconocería) Souna Sitri, alias la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ella sabrá donde esta mi salón y podre hacer que ella cause que pueda interactuar con el clan gremory al avisarle a Rías que una persona con gran poder esta en la escuela, solo tengo que presentarme y estrecharle la mano para que solo ella sienta el aumento de poder. Ja, soy un genio.

(Axel se acercaría a la chica para preguntarle).

**Axel:** disculpa, sabe donde esta la sala de segundo año.

**Souna:** esta por esa dirección (señalando con el dedo).

**Axel:** o mis modales, me llamo Son Axel (en honor a una de las personas de las que esta conformado este cuerpo).

**Souna:** yo soy Souna Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (estrechando la mano, sorprendiéndose del poder de Axel ya que este se paso del poder de Rias) e-eres nuevo.

**Axel:** si (pensando) mierda me pase.

**Souna:** permite me acompañarte a tu salón, conmigo entraras a tu salón sin problemas de que te confundas de camino.

**Axel:** gracias (estos empezarían a caminar hacia el salón).

**Souna: **y de donde eres.

**Axel:** (pensando) de ningún lugar en especial solo de otra dimensión en la cual este mundo es un anime/manga/novela ligera (realidad) de un pueblo pequeño cercano al mar (pensando) no es mentira, el maestro roshi me llevo a entrenar como lo hizo goku de pequeño, trabajando en la plantación lechugas.

**Souna:** (sorprendida) eso es muy lejos, por que venir a Kuou.

**Axel:** algo en esta ciudad me resulta... familiar, en especifico un lugar cerca de la academia.

**Souna:** (pensando) puede que sea la persona que hizo el cráter de hace 1 año, no, esa persona tenia un poder mayor que el, tal vez solo tiene una secret gear.

**Axel:** bien, ya llegamos a mi salón, fue un gusto Souna.

**Souna:** el gusto fue mio, me gustaría volver a hablar contigo en otro momento. Adiós.

**Axel:** (pensando) salio mejor de lo que pensé, bueno es hora de conocer al dragon emperador rojo.

(Axel tocaría la puerta y saldría el profesor diciendo).

**Profesor:** disculpe, que necesita.

**Axel:** soy el nuevo estudiante.

**Profesor:** o tu eres Son Axel, cuando te avise entras para presentarte.(al entrar al salón) alumnos hay un nuevo estudiante que se unirá a la clase (haciendo una acción para que Axel entre).

Todos los estudiantes estarían pensando si era hombre o mujer.

Axel entrando y presentándose con el saludo de Goku.

**Axel:** hola soy Son Axel es un gusto.

Todas las chicas estarían preguntándose si tenia novia. Pero los chicos estarían deseándole la muerte.

**Profesor:** señor Son siéntese al lado de Hyodou Issei

Axel se acercaría a su asiento saludando a Issei que solo lo ignoraría. Tras esto las clases de la mañana pasarían rápidamente y al terminar Axel seria rodeado por las chicas de su salón.

**chicas:** ¿de donde eres? ¿tienes novia? ¿donde vives?.

**Axel:** chicas esperen (pero antes de poder hacer algo este no tendría escapatoria).

** En el club del ocultismo.**

**Souna:** Rias ¿te haz enterado del chico nuevo de segundo año?.

**Rias:** no, ¿acaso tiene algo en especial?.

**Souna:** ese chico tiene un poder superior al de las 2 al máximo.

**Rias:** !como¡ ¿quien es ese chico?

** En el patio de la academia**

**Axel:** uf, por poco y no logro escapar (si se preguntan como escapo, dijo que iba a ir al baño) (ve a Issei) a cambiar un poco la historia

(Axel se acercaría a Issei, Matsuda y Motohama)

**Axel:** hola Issei

**Issei:** e tu eres Axel el chico nuevo

**Axel:** vi que parece que me tienes algo de odio así que vine para que seamos amigos

**Matsuda:** bien, si quieres ser nuestro amigo tienes que acompañarnos a ver en los vestidores ¿aceptas?

**Axel:** claro (pensando) recuerda Axel, lo haces por el futuro.

Axel acompañaría al trió pervertido hasta afuera de los vestidores, que cuando al descubrieron al trió Matsuda y Motohama saldrían corriendo dejando a Issei y justo antes de que lo golpeen.

**Axel:** chicas, podrían dejar ir por esta vez a Issei.

**Chicas:** pero no lo podemos perdonar por espiarnos.

**Axel:** les puedo asegurar que Issei no alcanzo a verlas, los únicos que las vieron fueron esos 2 que se fueron corriendo, si quieren castigar a alguien deberían empezar a correr antes de que se escapen.

Las chicas al sentir la verdad en las palabras de Axel se sentirían avergonzadas por la situación y irían a buscar a los 2 pervertidos.

**Issei:** gracias Axel.

**Axel:** de nada, solo defendí a mi nuevo amigo.

Tras esto los 2 se fueron a buscar a Matsuda y Motohama. Pero de camino aparecería una loli peli blanca.

**?:** Son Axel, ven conmigo. te llama Rias Gremory y Souna Sitri.

**Axel:** (pensando) ya se demoraban en llamarme. (realidad) lo siento Issei, por dejarte solo.

**Issei:** no hay problema, si te llama la presidenta del consejo estudiantil debe ser importante.

**Axel:** (pensando) no te imaginas la importancia de que me llamen (realidad) bien, adiós Issei

Axel yéndose con la loli al edificio donde se reunían los que pertenecían al club del ocultismo.

**club del ocultismo**

**Souna:** cuando va a llegar tu torre con Axel.

**Rias:** Koneko debería llegar con el pronto, ya a pasado un tiempo desde que la mande a buscarlo.

Al terminar de hablar llegaría la loli con el reencarnado.

**Koneko:** presidenta, ya traje al chico.

**Axel:** hola Souna.

**Souna:** hola Axel, ¿podrías responder algunas preguntas?.

**Axel:** si, pregunten me lo que quieran.

**Rias:** ¿eres consciente de tu poder?.

**Axel:** si.

**Souna:** ¿que eres?.

**Axel:** soy solo un humano. (Pensando) mejor no les digo que soy de una raza guerrera.

**Rias:** ¿sabes lo que somos?.

**Axel:** por su energía, se que no son humanos.

**Souna:** tienes razón, no somos humanos, somos demonios (todos enseñarían sus alas) (explicando sobre las 3 facciones y la antigua guerra).

**Axel: **eso explica su energía maligna.

**Souna:** te podemos asegurar que no somos malvados.

**Axel:** Souna, acercate.

Souna se acercaría a Axel y al estar al frente de el, Axel le pondría la mano en la cabeza.

**Axel:** bien, les creo.

**Souna:** ¿que me hiciste?.

**Axel:** solo vi tus recuerdos.

**Souna:** ¿cuanto viste? (pensando que Axel habría visto mientras se bañaba)

**Axel: **descuida, solo vi lo necesario, crees que soy como el trió pervertido.

**Souna:** no, solo... creí que habías visto algo privado.

**Rias:** dejemos de hablar lo que viste en la mente de Souna.

**Souna:** si, centrémonos en lo importante.

**Rias:** evaluaremos tu habilidad de combate en contra mi séquito.

**Axel:** bien, mientras terminemos esto antes. Vengan con todo contra mi.

Primero yendo Kiba y Koneko, que fácilmente Axel esquivaría los golpes y espadados.

**Axel:** Kiba, debes aumentar la velocidad de tus ataques. Koneko, te estas desgastando muy rápido.

Axel estirando la mano, con una corriente de aire enviaría a Kiba a la pared del club, tras esto prepararía una esfera de energía que al lanzarla diría "Sokidan" haciendo que empezara a rodear a Koneko.

**Koneko:** ¿que es esto?

**Axel:** mi técnica especial, el Sokidan, es imposible que la esquives.

Axel aumentaría la velocidad del Sokidan hasta que con el pasaría a romper la ropa de Koneko.

**Axel:** (pensando) mierda, estoy muerto. (le sale algo de sangre por la nariz).

**Koneko:** (algo sonrojada) pervertido. (se acerca a Axel con la intención de golpearlo).

**Axel:** fue un accidente (empezando a alejarse).

**Koneko:** no te lo perdonare.

Koneko volviendo a empezar el ataque contra Axel pero con mas fuerza. Pero igual que antes Axel solo la esquivaría y para finalizar el combate Axel le daría un golpe en la nuca.

**Axel:** bien, quien sigue.

**Souna:** con eso basta.

**Axel:** pero aun me falta Akeno.

**Akeno:** ara ara acaso solo quieres usar esa técnica en mi.

**Axel:** eso fue un accidente (algo avergonzado rascándose la cabeza).

tras esto dejarían a los inconscientes recostados en el sofá.

**Rias: **dime ¿cual es tu máximo poder?.

**Axel:** no creo que el edificio resista mi máximo poder, pero creo que con esto basta (Axel libera un poder de 15000).

Todos los que estaban en esa habitación quedarían sorprendidos.

**Rias:** su-supera a mi hermano.

**Axel:** y dejame decirte que esto no es mas que una pizca de todo mi poder.

Tras estas palabras las chicas quedarían impresionadas.

**Rias:** solo me queda una pregunta.

**Rias/Souna:** ¿quieres unirte a mi clan?

**Hasta aquí llega el cap, 1400 palabras, cada vez me supero en la duración de los cap y esto solo paso por que empece a escribir a lo loco. Recuerdo que en la historia faltan 2 meses en la historia para que empiece la temporada de DxD y cuando empiece voy a poner el op de DxD. No tengo nada mas que informar Adiós.**


	3. cap 3:la novia de Issei

p data-p-id="89c8f8f7f9f486067a4436192a68b98e"stronghola, aquí maxicrash12 presentando la parte 3 de la reencarnación en DxD, como dije que cuando empiece DxD pondría la intro y en este cap empieza pos ... aquí la tienen./strong/p  
p data-p-id="89c8f8f7f9f486067a4436192a68b98e"stronga href=" /T-cP73WIGn8" /T-cP73WIGn8/a/strong/p  
p data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="T-cP73WIGn8" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="786fac2409886c8a441f44e0ffe7fd6b" /p  
p data-p-id="80c8031c5af4ad3598867068f7fb69b1"strongEn el cap anterior:/strong (para recordar, aunque no sirve si te lo lees de corrido)./p  
p data-p-id="ea800eca531956495cef157693354938"Axel se presento con los demonios, y para demostrarles su fuerza se enfrentaría a Kiba y Koneko los cuales vencería con facilidad, tras vencer a esto demostraría algo de su poder con el cual impresionaría a los demonios./p  
p data-p-id="3d683f8a75656b2ccaf29958d75e82fc"strongRias/Souna:/strong ¿quieres unirte a mi clan?./p  
p data-p-id="96074c8c77b3b6248f308d0a2e92a3d7"Aquí nos quedamos el cap anterior./p  
p data-p-id="5c74662c529119a943c8c8714ee3c789"Rias y Souna se verían a los ojos./p  
p data-p-id="abc3b77ea245403767d4cb79bc06236d"strongRias:/strong ¿que estas haciendo?/p  
p data-p-id="9edb9dd5416b9a095689159e54c02dc1"strongSouna:/strong lo mismo te pregunto/p  
p data-p-id="2b319c21797d3d6dd5f176ae911a8adb"Empezando a discutir./p  
p data-p-id="ff8a33356a1646613df23a8798a84dee"strongAxel:/strong paren de discutir. No voy a unirme a ninguno de los 2 clanes./p  
p data-p-id="a247d40cdedbf872d41e19b799e03183"strongRias/Souna:/strong ¿por que?./p  
p data-p-id="1e06206f1139a6cd75802cc032632913"strongAxel:/strong al unirme a un clan mi energía cambiaría a maligna, eso me podría traer problemas en el futuro, por si alguien por solo sentir mi energía pensara que soy un villano./p  
p data-p-id="93d357065ed13c37d9b8cad4c522337a"Las chicas estarían algo tristes porque Axel no se uniría a ningún clan. /p  
p data-p-id="79ed30c399e78bc1ebd84100fa8148cb"strongAxel:/strong (al ver esto) pero si quieren ayudare a los 2 clanes cuando quieran, consideren-me un aliado./p  
p data-p-id="17783005bb9c5a3ac0c27fbdc187e97e"Tras estas palabras tocaría la campana para dar inicio a las clases de la tarde./p  
p data-p-id="40c9991d31d5bacd07c79a9ec4619fa8"strongAxel:/strong eso es todo por ahora, adiós./p  
p data-p-id="8bd2696e9a62f2fb0da52cdd85a6f610"Axel se iría a su salón en donde hablaría con Issei./p  
p data-p-id="f44f5927b663c792aed8637934c42375"strongIssei:/strong como te fue con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil./p  
p data-p-id="0798050bdcb4514a516efe958d5ab8bf"strongAxel:/strong bien, solo me preguntaron de donde era y cosas así./p  
p data-p-id="8eba2aca479a62584db660aa860dc3e4"Tras esto pasaron 2 meses volando, en este tiempo Axel interactuaba con los 2 éndose mas cercano con las chicas del clan Gremory, y Souna viéndose mas feliz con Axel. Ayudando a Souna con temas del consejo estudiantil y a los Gremory se unió al club del ocultismo./p  
p data-p-id="69028f227131035e1d9600861f9c0f92"strongEstos sucesos pasan 1 mes antes del inicio de DxD./strong/p  
p data-p-id="add42de68de469dce04605d29875be81"strongRias:/strong oye Axel, por que decidiste unirte al club./p  
p data-p-id="d352c6964bb0a28a0ec2170d5a0a5e9a"strongAxel:/strong (pensando) para ver los pechos de Akeno y ver tu trasero mas cerca, espera, que estoy pensando, se me contagia lo pervertido de Issei. (realidad) bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en unirme al club del ocultismo y al consejo estudiantil, pero en el consejo estudiantil ocupa mucho tiempo en el cual podría ir a entrenar. Y aquí puedo escapar de tener que defender a Iseei de las chicas cuando lo van a golpear./p  
p data-p-id="73ac7b48d9d593919191aa66c528a247"strongRias:/strong quieres decir que solo te uniste para engañar a Issei de por que no lo vas a defender de las chicas (diciéndolo con una cara de poker face)./p  
p data-p-id="30580c42dec41920ae930c15320aead2"strongAxel:/strong no solo por eso, también quiero saber si me podrías enseñar a usar magia. /p  
p data-p-id="76ade22a088b73941ce55f8d7787b4a8"strongRias:/strong ¿por que quieres que yo te enseñe? acaso no se lo puedes pedir a Souna o Akeno./p  
p data-p-id="eb7ed02d4e8713107a4f9808209c34dd"strongAxel:/strong Souna esta muy ocupada con el consejo estudiantil y tu al ser mas fuerte que Akeno respecto a magia quien mejor que tu./p  
p data-p-id="111338b085aa4e950d3f9c5eba723397"strongRias:/strong bueno, pero ¿por que quieres aprender a utilizar magia? si ya tienes el ki, que como lo describiste parece ser mejor que usar magia. /p  
p data-p-id="38621a072eb791627ee110813d2cd46e"strongAxel:/strong es que con los círculos mágicos te puedes tele-transportarse donde no haya algún individuo por el cual guiarse con el ki./p  
p data-p-id="6814e7373ee255c5b9fd5718ffc2c6d3"strongRias:/strong si eso es lo que quieres aprender, entonces con gusto te puedo enseñar./p  
p data-p-id="635a74bf581018770cee9225b402b9ab"Y así Rias le enseño a Axel a utilizar magia. Ahora si empieza DxD./p  
p data-p-id="0fc5cb10d9953ebf6204fdd0cdd8de11"strongRias:/strong oye Axel, te puedo pedir un favor/p  
p data-p-id="f02c334fc2c4c7a0b12b953800f8a496"strongAxel:/strong si, que quieres que haga./p  
p data-p-id="09442977b520278c1c92533abc629a8c"strongRias:/strong puedes vigilar a Issei./p  
p data-p-id="c004607e01c0869e39c1c12c7ac5bdb7"strongAxel:/strong ¿por que quieres que vigile a Issei?./p  
p data-p-id="662cb237f2a99f192ee90b0b2a233e6f"strongRias:/strong según Koneko parece que un ángel caído se esta relacionando con el y puede estar en peligro./p  
p data-p-id="daf0cf3a5233b88f1117506f4a634038"strongAxel:/strong pero que querrían de Issei./p  
p data-p-id="10381b9c5c0fb979dd6093dbfd40b28c"strongAkeno:/strong al parecer Iseei tiene una sacred gear./p  
p data-p-id="2fbb1e462ff35492bafe609824b722d2"strongAxel:/strong ¿tienen alguna idea de cual sacred gear puede ser?./p  
p data-p-id="ed42e0f2ed20825f3def8a57d12d2454"strongRias:/strong no./p  
p data-p-id="0ef90524ae87f857b26926ec9af9a3c5"strongAxel:/strong iré a ver a Issei (despidiéndose de el club)./p  
p data-p-id="57e6623213997f79084b93edfbfa7d93" strongEn los pasillos de la academia./strong/p  
p data-p-id="741993cb7d1f26142f3148de15f3b0fd"strongAxel: /strong(pensando) supongo que ahora empieza DxD. Lo primero es vigilar a Issei y ver que todo vaya como la historia original, pasando a cambiar algunas cosas./p  
p data-p-id="4a13bcbf83db95ff84fb0f31469c1342"Axel que estaba concentrado chocaría con Issei que lo estaba buscando. Issei se caería al suelo mientras que Axel solo saldría de sus pensamientos./p  
p data-p-id="9dcad5319337eddf1d89ecf2b50593f2"strongIssei:/strong auch, justo a quien buscaba, Axel./p  
p data-p-id="74d15e38ea8734420943a3cbaf9eaeae"strongAxel:/strong lo siento Issei, no estaba prestando atención. Pero por que me estabas buscando./p  
p data-p-id="bcf62e011875f124cf96e12b786b9ec8"strongIssei:/strong ya les avise a Matsuda y Motohama pero solo se enojaron, pero tu no te enojarías, Bueno por fin tengo novia./p  
p data-p-id="a63ad417d3b0fc1b3744f4859980199b"strongAxel:/strong (haciendo como un saludo de soldado) Eres un orgullo para tu nación Hyodou Issei, a este camino es posible que dejes de ser virgen./p  
p data-p-id="e26ae34700473ebf4ec997ce1fe12755"strongIssei: /strong(con una reverencia) gracias por esas palabras./p  
p data-p-id="be31ff6dc0e4caea4b2c0e4a1a4e476c"strongAxel:/strong dejando las estupideces, como se llama la afortunada./p  
p data-p-id="bb355706b2a38baf13fe34f1a33d1eb4"strongIssei:/strong Yuuma, deberías verla./p  
p data-p-id="d69916f462b215d90692f3bc1c839b7b"strongAxel: /strongme gustaría conocerla. Por cierto, ya tuviste una cita con ella./p  
p data-p-id="0408b9f167dc0b90e5ba088c200ffb49"strongIssei:/strong no, pero tendré una este fin de semana./p  
p data-p-id="0570f25d6d419419aa610141d74fd71e"Suena el timbre para anunciar el inicio de las clases./p  
p data-p-id="a9929954e29a46027efa5656d494da4b"strongAxel:/strong bueno, vamos a clases o Souna nos va a regañar. A veces ella da miedo./p  
p data-p-id="7fd524cb543e5732bbd25c5a3bfef097"Los chicos se irían corriendo a clases para no llegar tarde./p  
p data-p-id="96cdaa4458be4b0dd701fdeb9c93851e"(Súper salto de tiempo a un viernes cuando terminan las clases)/p  
p data-p-id="ff8e1619d945251e82a6236aba735345"strongAxel:/strong como te sientes Iseei, mañana vas a tener tu cita con tu novia./p  
p data-p-id="7a302cb37b9620e20778ad679a0b3a10"strongIseei:/strong si soy sincero tengo algo de miedo./p  
p data-p-id="12af41bdd7544fe24b10a560db3ab297"strongAxel:/strong descuida, solo tienes que hacer que se divierta en la cita./p  
p data-p-id="82a40a90481d446ee0c0da2752324b9c"strongIseei:/strong gracias por el consejo./p  
p data-p-id="32df91f32a54efb7175468c20f0899d0"strongAxel:/strong bien, adiós Issei./p  
p data-p-id="d71f2f1e3eaecbbdfb1c1565746cce7f"strongIseei:/strong adiós Axel./p  
p data-p-id="5c05f6382118957c6a6f4b51e41e6d20" strong Al otro día, en la ciudad encima de un edificio./strong/p  
p data-p-id="fc4b83f408cca08479cf4963bcaa0d35"strongAxel:/strong (con binoculares) la misión: vigilar al pervertido, empieza/p  
p data-p-id="bbed46fd83b58cc3e2b6d7b60a788d8a" strongCon Iseei/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c6615f934d9bf33e0d10967a09d79bc1"strongIssei:/strong (pensando) estaré presentable./p  
p data-p-id="19e29ff8c69a3cb83cf70c6e34cb083b"Llegaría Yuuma/Reinare./p  
p data-p-id="5e21737e5898cb177e255d5a9d866343"strongYuuma:/strong lo siento Issei por llegar tarde./p  
p data-p-id="e87134f4011f1bb27a1d654a934f8fe8"strongIssei:/strong descuida, no llegue hace mucho./p  
p data-p-id="88df0695f5889bfbcd9c7917f59fe6ec"La historia seguiría como en el anime/novela hasta donde termina la cita de Issei./p  
p data-p-id="b91d12eee4dd0fed603852ad54d2557a"strongYuuma:/strong Issei me harías un favor/p  
p data-p-id="a2108c3eb944c8b0d8516c6e8a21a9c1"strongAxel:/strong (en los arboles cerca) ya se va a revelar./p  
p data-p-id="63e7e199b4035569bc7c5b889cd7918e"strongIssei:/strong si, cualquier cosa./p  
p data-p-id="01a1cd76b38fdc30de2e29a21d92c82b"strongYuuma:/strong ¿morirías por mi?./p  
p data-p-id="24de440e8f16fc49c5086ffc91648b0d"strongIssei:/strong podrías repetir, creo que no escuche bien./p  
p data-p-id="a894244bac802a070bb5ed3c95ef9d09"strongYuuma:/strong ¿morirías por mi?. /p  
p data-p-id="bbd8a755511d8f00fca406cd3f4f90ea"Así Yuuma pasaría a su forma de ángel caído./p  
p data-p-id="06cbdc6a0b5bd9a44d8b4c2cbf971f50"strongYuuma:/strong me divertí en la cita que tuvimos y el regalo que me diste lo atesorare por siempre./p  
p data-p-id="2095c8842336ffe76b9ab0ee965ab3e9"strongIssei:/strong Yuuma./p  
p data-p-id="54fc217bdabc573c9be5e404fee8d8aa"Yuuma como en la historia original atraviesa con la lanza de luz a Issei./p  
p data-p-id="2459fb7bebfaf20d41b6043b88ade2ad"strongYuuma:/strong si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Dios./p  
p data-p-id="3f596ed34d7a568fb4074e9eb306c49a"Yuuma se va volando./p  
p data-p-id="d51de6bd7ef6c50ee96afa4a2f2f52bf"strongIssei:/strong voy a morir sin haber tocado ningún pecho./p  
p data-p-id="68065e494810d198d6aa775bd4fbd04f"Empezando a desmayándose hasta que aparece Axel con Rias, Rias reencarnan-dolo en demonio./p  
p data-p-id="32ac7fc1f92e97e96993704ce8ff95d9"strongRias:/strong ya lo reencarne en demonio ahora solo queda llevarlo a su casa./p  
p data-p-id="eb03c3795bebe83cb6a89f2ed942b901"strongAxel:/strong eso dejámelo a mi./p  
p data-p-id="a1116b8507d1bc994bf9221d916bcb0b"Tras reencarnar-lo Axel agarraría a Issei para llevárselo a su casa. Pero antes de irse./p  
p data-p-id="461ba368b5eac89b0b9f240099c44bd8"strongAxel:/strong gracias Rias./p  
p data-p-id="8d985602398726a78839518f6cbdda80"strongRias:/strong descuida, me servirá mucho el potencial de Issei. Ademas así me deberás un favor./p  
p data-p-id="ff6f250f2fb9022dedbc7c91a943a2a4"strongAxel:/strong bueno, me voy./p  
p data-p-id="20744f433bf4817af72ac9a1d4c2133a"Axel usaría un circulo mágico para llegar a la habitación de Issei dejándolo en su cama./p  
p data-p-id="f8500045402dafaac558c2cfba0c69a7"strongAxel:/strong lo siento Issei, mañana te lo explicare./p  
p data-p-id="1cd8111af8e8ad2c53aad6e6ba304a45"y con la teletransportación para llegar al club./p  
p data-p-id="c3a60463aa23100bdd80ca77dc4dbf81"strongAxel:/strong listo, ya fui a dejar a Issei./p  
p data-p-id="a4f88bd551792b1d91c877ba081e59b9"strongRias:/strong bien, pero tu misión de vigilancia no termino, ya que Issei puede estar en peligro si se encuentra con los ángeles caídos./p  
p data-p-id="68014585f744a8560292ec0d831858ec"strongAxel:/strong ok, estoy agotado de espiar a Issei, hasta mañana./p  
p data-p-id="3adb19263d17cbe52c63ea29a9bffac9"Axel usando un circulo mágico se iría a su casa a dormir./p  
p data-p-id="20251d1df3a05d1061f9e8d01eee6dcd"strongAxel:/strong (pensando) mañana Issei va a ser atacado por otro ángel caído, debería actuar justo hay evitando que lo atraviesen. (realidad) bueno lo pensare mañana./p  
p data-p-id="6b25cbe0bbf86c12ecc75b57d5b3c716"Por fin durmiéndose Axel./p  
p data-p-id="6b25cbe0bbf86c12ecc75b57d5b3c716"a href=" /ZIbLfvUtO2Y" /ZIbLfvUtO2Y/a/p  
p data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="ZIbLfvUtO2Y" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="992c9c560dcf702be45aac16233487b4" /p  
p data-p-id="4925aafc9747e95a788b781e730b319f"strongAquí termina el capitulo, con 200 palabras menos que el capitulo anterior. En el siguiente se termina la primera parte de DxD. No tengo mas que informar. Adiós./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. cap 4: sayajin vs ángel caido

**Ya vamos por el cap 4, nada mal, en este cap terminamos el capitulo 1 de DxD. Bueno, a comenzar.**

**Casa de Issei.**

**Issei:** que sueño mas extraño, estaba Rias Gremory y Axel.

Issei se levantaría y iría a la academia Kuou para hablar con sus amigos.

**Academia Kuou.**

**Issei:** enserió no recuerdan a Yuuma.

**Matsuda:** no la recordamos.

**Motohama:** y de ninguna forma podría ser tu novia.

**Axel:** no la recuerdo.

**Issei:** miren, tengo su numero. Como, su numero y dirección no esta.

Apareciendo Rias para llamar a Axel.

**Axel:** bueno chicos, ya oyeron, me tengo que ir.

Al irse Axel y Rias.

**Matsuda:** que suertudo es Axel. Siempre esta cerca de Rias.

**Motohama:** dejando de lado a Axel, que tal si vamos a mi casa a ver un video que compre.

**Matsuda y Issei:** si!.

Con Axel y Rias.

**Axel:** si querías hablar conmigo pudiste haber esperado que vaya al club. Si se empieza a esparcir que Rias Gremory fue personalmente a buscarme puede que piensen que estemos en una relación.

**Rias:** (algo sonrojada) acaso te molesta que piensen que somos pareja.

**Axel:** no es eso, es que podrían ir a molestarme todos tus fanboys.

**Rias:** dejando eso de lado, le a pasado algo a Issei.

**Axel:** Issei recuerda todo lo que hizo con el ángel caído. Supongo que ira a los mismos lugares en los que estuvo con su supuesta novia.

**Rias:** mantenlo en vigilancia.

**Axel:** ok, Rias.

Salto de tiempo después de que el trió pervertido viera su video porno. Hasta donde Issei llega al parque.

**Issei:** Yuuma, acaso todo fue un sueño.

Apareciendo un ángel caído.

**Issei:** ¿que pasa? no puedo dejar de temblar.

Issei dando un salto para atrás.

**Ángel caído:** ¿experto en huir?.

**Issei:** !no se de que hablas¡

Empezando Issei a correr del ángel caído, Pero a pesar de eso el ángel caído se pondría delante de el.

**Ángel caído:** no detecto a tu amo y no veo una marca de un clan. Supongo que eres un desperdicio.

El ángel caído empezaría a crear una lanza de luz para matarlo, pero al lanzarla, alguien la destruiría de un manotazo.

**Axel:** hola Issei, lo siento por demorarme. (mirando al ángel caído) si quieres pelear con alguien pelea conmigo.

**Ángel caído: **te ves muy confiado, acaso crees que me vas a ganar.

**Axel:** (poniéndose en una posición de combate) no lo creo, lo afirmo.

El ángel caído le lanzaría 2 lanzas de luz que Axel con una espada de energía las cortaría. Axel volaría a toda velocidad contra el ángel caído, dándole un golpe para que se estrelle contra el suelo y el ángel caído al revotar contra el piso lo mandaría a los arboles de una patada.

**Ángel caído:** maldito!.

**Axel:** ¡acaso te dolió?, y eso que sigo sin usar toda mi fuerza.

**Issei:** (impresionado) ¿como es posible que Axel sea tan fuerte?.

El ángel caído volaría a atacar a Axel que lo empezaría a esquivar, para sacarle el aire al ángel caído con un rodillazo y cuando el ángel caído estaba en el suelo prepararía un ataque Big Bang.

**Ángel caído: **(en el suelo) por favor, perdoname la vida.

**Axel: **¿quieres que te perdone la vida? pues vete, y dile a tu jefe y a tus aliados que no vuelvan a venir a molestar a Issei, o si no iré a su base a acabar con cada uno de ellos.

El ángel caído se iría volando. Y al irse aparecería el clan gremory.

**Axel:** llegan un poco tarde chicas y Kiba.

**Akeno:** lo siento Axel, Rias al principio creía innecesario intervenir.

**Koneko:** utilizaste menos poder que cuando peleaste contra Kiba y yo.

**Rias:** confiaba que con tu poder era mas que suficiente.

**Axel:** no creí que me tenían esa confianza.

Tras estas palabras Issei interrumpiría la conversacional con una pregunta.

**Issei:** Axel, ¿que eres?.

**Axel:** mañana te lo explicaremos, Issei.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Axel le daría un golpe en la nuca a Issei.

**Kiba:** ¿por que hiciste eso?.

**Axel:** para que no se desvele pensando de lo que paso hoy. Lo voy a ir a dejar a su casa.

Axel cargaría a Issei como saco y usando un circulo mágico, se lo llevaría a su casa dejándole una nota en su velador.

**Al otro día.**

**Issei:** otra vez tuve ese sueño, aunque esta vez no morí.

Issei miraría la nota que estaba en su velador.

**Issei:** (leyendo) cuando llegues a la academia ve al club de lo oculto. (realidad) ¿quien me podría dejar esta nota? , bueno, mejor me visto rápido para ir a la academia.

Después de vestirse, Issei bajaría para comer,después yéndose a la academia como la historia original solo que sin que Rias lo cure.

Al llegar Issei a su salón se encontraría con sus amigos.

**Issei:** hola.

**Axel/Motohama/Matsuda:** hola

**Issei:** Axel, te ves como si solo hubieras dormido 5 horas.

**Axel: **(con un bostezo) es que en medio de la noche, me encontré con un hombre que quería lastimar a un chico, y tuve que darle una paliza al sujeto.

**Motohama:** pero si no tienes ningún rasguño.

**Axel:** es que ese sujeto no era muy fuerte, solo era la apariencia. Por cierto Issei, no te olvidas de algo.

**Issei:** de que habl... (recordando la nota).

**Axel:** hablo de decirnos que paso con tu "novia".

**Issei:** al parecer tenían razón , fue solo un sueño. (pensando) después voy a ir a ese club. (realidad) Axel, en el descanso me puedes llevar a ese club al que te uniste.

**Axel:** claro, no hay problema.

Después de las clases. Con Issei y Axel

**Issei:** ¿seguro que es por aquí?. (viendo un edificio abandonado).

**Axel:** si.

Los 2 entrarían al edificio y al entrar a una habitación verían a Koneko, Kiba y Akeno.

**Axel:** Rias, ya traje a Issei.

De una ducha que se encontraba en el club se oiría la voz de Rias.

**Rias:** ok, salgo en un momento.

**Axel:** por mientras te presento al club (señalando a Koneko) ella es Koneko Toujou de primer año.

**Issei: **(pensando) una loli!.

**Koneko:** un placer. (inclinando la cabeza).

Issei inclinaría la cabeza como respuesta.

**Axel:** supongo que ya conoces a Kiba.

**Issei:** si (pensando) porque el chico guapo esta en el paraíso de las mujeres.

**Axel:** ella es Akeno de tercer año y es la vise presidenta del club de lo oculto.

**Issei:** hola (pensando) una de las princesas de la academia Kuou, es el paraíso.

**Akeno:** hola, Issei.

Después de presentarse saldría Rias de la ducha. Que le explicaría todo de la historia original.

**Issei:** entonces Axel también es un demonio.

**Axel:** no, solo soy el mas fuerte de todos.

** En el espacio.**

**?:** achist.

**Soldado:** señor, acaso se a enfermado.

**?:** no, alguien debe hablar de mi.

** Patrulla temporal.**

**Max xeno:** achist

**Trunks xeno:** que pasa.

**Max xeno:** una versión de mi debe de creerse el mas fuerte.

**Club de lo oculto**

**Issei:** !¿como?¡, un humano no tiene la fuerza que tu tienes, no puede volar y no puede crear una espada de energía.

**Axel:** todo lo que puedo hacer es gracias al entrenamiento que e tenido.

**Rias:** Issei levanta tus brazos, cierra tus ojos y pieza en la persona mas fuerte.

**Axel:** te voy a poner una venda en los ojos para que no te distraigas.

**Issei:** (pensando) la persona mas fuerte, quien debería ser. Ya se, Goku. (realidad) listo.

**Rias:** ahora piensa en una pose en la que esa persona se vería mas fuerte.

**Issei:** (pensando) transformándose en un súper sayan. (realidad) ya.

**Rias:** ahora, hazla.

Issei haría una pose como si cargara energí que aparecería un guantelete rojo.

**Rias:** Issei, abre los ojos.

**Issei: **(impresionado) este es mi sacred gear.

**Rias:** si, una vez que aparece puedes usarlo.

**Issei:** y ¿que hace?.

**Axel:** es el booster gear, aumenta tu poder cada 10 segundos.

Los chicos estarían sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que Axel supiera cual era el sacred gear y su función.

**Akeno:** Axel, ¿como sabes eso?.

**Axel:** estuve aprendiendo sobre las sacreds gears, por si tuviera que enfrentarme a un portador.

**Rias:** ahora ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu sacred gear.

Así como en la historia original Rias le explicaría a Issei sobre el trabajo de los demonios y de como podría subir de grado social. Issei empezaría con la entrega de los papeles con círculos mágicos para después hacer los contratos pero esta vez con Axel acompañándolo, pero igual no lograría obtener los contratos.

**Días después de estos sucesos. En el que Axel iría a correr en la mañana.**

Mientras Axel corría escucharía que una monja se caía.

**?:** ¿por que siempre me caigo?.

**Axel: **oye, estas bien. (viendo que se le había caído su equipaje).

**?: **descuida, estoy bien.

Al terminar de hablar el viento quitaría le quitaría una capucha que tenia puesta y al quitársela se vería a una chica rubia con ojos verdes.


	5. cap5: conociendo a una monja

**!Si¡, ya vamos en el capitulo 3 de high school DxD, bueno sigamos con la historia.**

**Axel:** o mis modales, soy Son Axel.

**?: **hola, mi nombre es Asia Argento.

**Axel:** Asia, ¿te ayudo a guardar tu equipaje?

**Asia:** (algo roja) no, descuida yo lo hago.

**Axel:** (pensando) debe de pensar que lo hago para ver su ropa interior (realidad) disculpa, solo quería ayudarte en algo.

**Asia:** en realidad, me podrías ayudar en algo, es que soy nueva aquí y estoy perdida.

**Axel:** bien, y a donde quieres ir.

**Asia:** a una Iglesia.

**Axel:** ok, el día de hoy seré tu guiá.

Así los 2 irían a la iglesia pero a medio camino de la iglesia se encontrarían a un niño que se haría una herida en la rodilla.

**Asia:** (después de curar su herida) ya esta, ahora no debería doler.

**Niño:** gracias.

La madre del niño al ver como Asia curaba a su hijo en shock lo agarraría para llevárselo lejos.

**Asia:** ¿estas asustado de mi?.

**Axel: **yo no diría asustado, solo sorprendido.

**Asia: **Dios me dio esta habilidad para ayudar a las demás personas.

**Axel:** pues debe de estar orgulloso de que uses para el bien esa habilidad.

Asia al escuchar esto se alegraría y seguirían su camino hasta llegar a la iglesia.

**Asia: **ya llegamos, me dejarías mostrar mi gratitud dándote algo de te.

**Axel: **claro, solo dejame ver cuanto tiempo me queda. (sacando su teléfono para ver la hora, y al verla abriría sus ojos de par en par).

**Asia: **¿que pasa?.

**Axel: **lo siento Asia, no podre acompañarte, tengo algo que hacer.

**Asia: **(algo triste) descuida, lo entiendo.

**Axel: **(al ver su reacción) pero descuida, otro día me pasare a dar una vuelta.

Al escuchar esto Asia se alegraría y Axel empezaría a correr para no llegar tarde.

**Asia:** adiós!

**Axel:** adiós Asia! (pensando) me olvide que tenia que llevar a entrenar a Issei.

** Flash back.**

**Issei:** oye Axel.

**Axel:** que pasa.

**Issei:** ¿me podrías entrenar?.

**Axel: **¿por que me pides eso de repente?.

**Issei:** es que como soy el mas débil del grupo, me siento inútil.

**Axel:** estoy inspirado por la determinación de tus palabras, te voy a entrenar

** Actualmente.**

**Issei: **¿por que te demoraste tanto?.

**Axel: **es que conocí a una chica de camino.

**Issei:** a que tipo de chica.

**Axel:** ¿para que quieres saber eso?. Da igual, nos vamos.

Axel agarraría el hombro de Issei y usaría la teletransportación para ir a una isla.

**Issei:** ¿donde estamos?.

**Axel: **en un lugar donde podremos entrenar sin problemas, lo malo es que entrenaremos un poco ya que Rias dijo que tenia que llevarte al club en 3 horas. haber si esta el viejo aquí.

Axel tocaría la puerta de la casa rosa que había en la isla.

**Roshi:** ¿quien es?.

**Axel:** solo es tu discípulo.

**Roshi: **hola Axel, a pasado un tiempo.

**Axel: **si, han pasado casi 3 meses.

**Roshi:** y dime, ¿como te a ido en la escuela?.

**Axel:** bien, e hecho bastantes amigos.

**Roshi:** y ¿amigas?.

**Axel:** también.

**Issei:** oye Axel, ¿quien es el?.

**Axel:** el es mi maestro, gracias a el soy tan fuerte como soy actualmente.

**Issei:** enserió.

**Axel: **si, y el te va a entrenar.

**Roshi:** ¿lo haré?

** Axel: **si lo hace, le daré el ultimo numero de su revista favorita.

**Roshi:** si, yo te voy a entrenar, primero ponte este caparazón y da 100 vueltas a la isla.

**Issei: **que!.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde entrenando.

**Axel:** Issei, termino tu entrenamiento por hoy.

**Issei:** ¡por fin!.

**Axel:** (lanzándole una semilla del ermitaño) comete esto para que te recuperes.

**Issei:** (al comer la semilla) ¡guau estoy como nuevo!, ¿que era eso?.

**Axel:** era una semilla del ermitaño, curan cualquier herida. Nos tenemos que ir, Rias dijo que te quería enseñar algo.

**Issei:** ¿sabes que querrá enseñarme?.

**Axel:** no (pensando) si.(realidad) adiós, maestro Roshi.

**Roshi:** adiós, y vuelvan pronto.

Axel y Issei usando la teletransportación se irían de kame house para ir al club del ocultismo.

**Rias:** justo a tiempo, íbamos a cazar a un demonio callejero.

**Axel: **supongo que le vas a enseñar a Issei la función de cada pieza.

**Rias:** correcto.

Así el grupo Gremory y Axel irían a acabar con el demonio callejero, todo yendo como en la historia original hasta.

**Issei: **¡Koneko!.

Y antes de que el demonio callejero le diera el mordisco de la historia original.

**Axel:** te tengo Koneko.

Axel empujaría a Koneko para que no se comida por el demonio callejero.

**Todos: **Axel!.

**Rias:** maldito!.

**Koneko:** Axel fue devorado por mi culpa.

**Demonio:** ¿quien es el siguiente en morir?

Al terminar de hablar una luz cortaría a la mitad al demonio callejero.

**Axel:** diablos, estoy cubierto de baba.

Mientras todo el grupo del ocultismo se reía de lo sucedido un brazo del demonio callejero estaría apunto de agarrar a Rias.

**Akeno:** Rias cuidado!.

Pero una esfera de energía desintegraría el brazo.

**Axel:** Rias, no bajes la guardia hasta asegurarte de que el enemigo este muerto o no pueda hacer nada.

**Rias: **o-ok.

**Axel:** hablando de acabar al enemigo, que haremos con ella (señalando al demonio).

**Akeno:** se supone que la presidenta acabe con el.

Rias se acercaría a lo que quedaba del demonio.

**Rias: **tus ultimas palabras.

**Demonio:** matame.

**Rias:** jaque mate.

Pero antes de que el grupo del ocultismo se fuera, Koneko le daría un abrazo a Axel y como respuesta el acariciaría su cabeza.

**Axel:** no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Así pasarían 2 días en los que Issei seguiría con su entrenamiento con Roshi y compartirían sus pasiones pervertidas hasta que.

**Rias:** volvieron a llamar a Koneko 2 veces, y esta vez no vas a ir con Axel para ver si puedes hacerlo tu mismo cumplir tu contrato.

**Issei:** si, presidenta.

Y como en la historia original Issei iría a la casa donde lo estaba esperando Fried, pero esta vez Issei esquivaría todos los cortes con la espada de luz y le daría unos 3 golpes que lo dejaría en el suelo.

**Issei:** rindete no me puedes ganar.

**Fried: **muere demonio!.

Aprovechando que Issei se había desconcentrado le había dado unos disparos con su pistola en sus piernas y brazo izquierdo.

**Fried:** te lo mereces por confiado.

Pero antes de que matara a Issei, Asia se pondría en medio.

**Asia:** padre Fried si lo mata Dios no te perdonara por hacer algo tan horrible.

**Fried:** ¡no seas estúpida!.

Cortando la ropa de Asia, Fried se estaba preparando para violarla.

**Issei:** dejala.

**Fried:** ¿o sino que?.

**Axel:** o sino te matare.

Y antes de girar la cabeza Axel le daría un puñetazo a Fried que lo mandaría a volar.

**Asia:** Axel.

**Axel:** ten Asia (pasando le la parte superior del traje) tapate con esto y cura a Issei.

Después de curar a Issei llegaría el resto del grupo Gremory.

**Rias:** ¿que paso?, sentimos que la energía de Issei bajaba.

**Axel:** al parecer le querían tender una trampa a Koneko.

**Akeno: **presidenta, vienen ángeles caídos.

**Rias:** hay que irnos.

**Axel: **vayan yéndose al club, yo me llevo a Asia.

Así en un circulo mágico se iría el grupo de Rias.

**Axel:** bien Asia, estas lista para irnos.

**Asia:** e-em.

Mientras Asia se decidía si iba a aceptar ir con Axel unos 25 ángeles caídos entrarían en la casa.

**Axel:** Asia escondete y tapate los ojos.

**Asia: **s-si.

**A.C.:** (para no poner ángeles caídos) ¿quien eres? y ¿que haces aquí?, si me lo dices te matare rápidamente.

**Axel: **eso no sera necesario.

Axel volaría a gran velocidad dando golpes a gran velocidad dejando inconsciente a casi todos los ángeles caídos y rematándolos con un ataque big bang, quedando consciente unos 5 solamente.

**Axel:** me asegure de no matar a ninguno, solo los deje en una condición en la que no vuelvan a combatir.

**A.C.: **(sonriendo) da igual, ya logramos cumplir nuestra misión.

Al terminar de hablar desaparecería en un circulo mágico junto a los demás ángeles caídos.

Axel al voltear para ver a Asia vería como Reinare se la llevaba en un circulo mágico.

**Axel: **(volando a gran velocidad donde estaba Asia) Asia!.

Pero desapareció antes de que llegara y cuando intento sentir sus energías pero habrían utilizado un hechizo para ocultar su rastro.

**Axel: **no lo logre, pero tengo una oportunidad de salvarla mañana antes de que muera. Diablos, tengo que regresar con Rias.

**Aquí termina el cap, en este cap quería abarcar 2 capítulos de DxD pero antes de darme cuenta ya tenia unas 1400 palabras así que decidí terminar el pequeño arco de Asia en el siguiente cap. En el próximo cap sera esencial para el final de la temporada. Hasta aquí la información. Adiós.**


	6. cap 6: la furia sayajin

**Hola.**

** En el club del ocultismo**

Los chicos del club esperaban que Axel apareciera con la chica pero al llegar.

**Issei:** oye Axel, donde esta esa chica rubia.

**Axel:** (con la cabeza abajo) no logre salvarla.

**Rias:** ¿como?

**Axel:** se la llevaron los ángeles caídos, aunque no creo que la maten pero si la pueden herir.

**Rias:** intenta no volver a relacionarte con nadie de la iglesia.

**Axel:** ¿por que?.

**Rias:** ella es un esclava de los ángeles caídos y tu eres un aliado de los demonio, podría traerle problemas a ella si se enteran que se relaciona con demonios.

**Axel:** tienes razón.

Axel usando un circulo mágico se iría a su casa para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Como en la historia original donde Issei se pondría a entrenar en el parque solo que con Axel supervisan dolo.

**Axel:** vamos Issei, tienes que superar el limite humano.

**Issei:** y eso, ¿cuanto es?.

**Axel:** es de 30 unidades de poder.

**Issei:** ¿cuanto tengo?.

**Axel:** justo 30 de poder.

**Issei:** supongo que el poder de demonio me dio un plus.

**?:** ¿Axel?.

**Axel:** (pensando) como en la historia original llega. (realidad) ¿Asia?.

**Issei:** eres la chica del otro día.

**Asia: **y tu el que fue herido por el padre Fried.

Mientras hablaban los 2 un sonido como un gruñido sonaría.

**Asia: **(algo asustada) ¿que fue eso?.

**Axel:** relajate, solo fue mi estomago, es que no e desayunado.

**Issei:** pues entonces vamos a una cafetería a hablar.

Al estar en la cafetería Asia quedaría sorprendida de la cantidad de comida que comía Axel.

**Issei:** yo aun no me acostumbro a verlo comer así.

** Flash Back.**

**Issei:** Axel, ¿por que comes esa cantidad de comida?.

**Axel:** usar mis técnicas requieren mucha energía la cual adquiero al comer esta cantidad de comida.

**Issei: **entonces si yo comiera como tu tendré energía infinita.

Ese día Axel tuvo que ayudar a Issei ya que había comido hasta enfermar.

** Presente.**

**Asia:** me tengo que ir.

**Axel:** descuida, yo te voy a proteger si vienen los ángeles caído.

Así la cita de siguió el curso de la historia original.

**Axel: **nosotros somos tus amigos Asia, aunque no haya habido flores y libros, hicimos todas las otras cosas.

**Asia:** no les quiero ser una molestia.

**Issei:** demonios ... monjas ... humanos !eso no importa¡.

**Asia:** estoy muy feliz.

Pero cuando Asia había dicho estas palabras una lanza de luz atravesaría a Issei al estar distraído y otra iba a Axel pero el la agarraría con una mano.

**Reinare:** veo que haz aumentado tu poder por eso decidí atacar por la espalda.

**Axel:** maldita!.

Axel volando asía Reinare dándole una patada para enviarla para arriba y rematando con un golpe para mandarla a los arboles.

**Axel:** rindete.

Pero Reinare al ver la diferencia de poder entre Axel y ella crearía 2 lanzas de luz para lanzarlas a Issei y Asia.

**Axel:** es inútil.

Axel lanzaría 2 esferas de energía hacia las lanzas de luz creando una cortina de humo que Reinare usaría para tomar a Asia y irse en un circulo mágico sin antes de que Axel intentara a través de que sentía su ki agarrar a Asia pero seria inútil.

**Axel:** maldición.

**Issei:** (tras comer una semilla senzu) fue mi culpa, si no fuera tan débil Reinare no se hubiera llevado a Asia.

**Axel: **no, fue mi culpa, si la hubiese dejado inconsciente en el primer golpe no se la habría llevado.

Axel saldría volando a la iglesia para rescatar a Asia. Entrando en sigilo, pero al llegar a la entrada secreta no había nadie.

**Axel: **(pensando) ¿como es posible que no haya nadie?. Claro aun falta mucho para que hagan el ritual para sacarle el sacred gear.

Axel saldría rápidamente de la iglesia volviendo a ocultar la sala secreta para que no sospechen de que alguien haya entrado.

** Axel: **(pensando) mejor voy a casa a meditar.

** En el club de lo oculto**

Issei informaría a los demonios lo sucedido y como en la historia original Issei iba a ir junto a Koneko y Kiba a la iglesia, pero al llegar se encontrarían con un Fried inconsciente en el suelo.

** En la Iglesia.**

**Koneko: **¿quien habrá hecho esto?

**Kiba:** creo saber quien.

Estos entrarían por la puerta secreta para encontrarse a un Axel de espaldas.

**Axel:** ¿que hacen aquí?.

**Issei:** lo mismo que tu, salvar a Asia.

**Axel:** pues ocúpense de los soldados.

Axel saldría volando para salvar a Asia pero antes de que llegara a la cruz.

**Reinare: **muy tarde (sacando el sacred gear de Asia).

Asia caería de la cruz pero antes de que tocara el suelo Axel la tomaría en brazos llevándola caminando a la parte de arriba de la iglesia y cuando un sacerdote corrupto quería atacarlo era enviado a volar con la presión que hacia Axel.

** En la parte de arriba de la iglesia.**

**Axel: **resiste Asia, tengo una semilla senzu solo abre la boca.

** No se si la semilla senzu podría detener la muerte de Asia, pero en este caso solo alargaría algo la vida de Asia.**

Axel se alegraría de que la energía de Asia dejara de disminuir, pero se sorprendería de que solo la semilla había ralentizado la muerte de Asia.

**Axel: **no, no puede ser se supone que esto debería haberlo podido evitar.

**Asia:** descuida Axel, estoy feliz de por lo menos haber tenido unos amigos como Issei y tu, gracias por ser mis amigos.

Al terminar de decirles estas palabras a Axel, Asia moriría.

**Axel:** no. Asia.

Issei y los chicos llegarían a la parte de superficie tras derrotar a todos los sacerdotes.

Issei se desmorono al ver a Asia muerta en los brazos de Axel.

Reinare que había llegado con ellos.

**Reinare: **con el poder de Asia seré imparable.

Issei enojándose iba a darle un puñetazo pero antes el, Koneko y Kiba saldrían volando hacia la pared.

**Kiba:** ¿que esta pasando? (pero vería a Axel desprendiendo un aura oscura que hacia temblar la iglesia y causando un temblor).

**Koneko:** aumenta demasiado su poder.

**Axel:** ¿por que mataste a Asia?, ella lo único que quería era un amigo y cuando por fin consigue algunos tu la mataste a sangre fría. Juro que nunca te lo perdonare.

Al hacer este juramento los ojos de Axel cambiarían a un color rojo oscuro.

**Reinare:** ni tu ni nadie puede ganarme soy invencible.

Pero Reinare seria atravesada por 4 disparos de energía por quedarían sorprendidos por la acción de Axel.

**Axel:** (caminado hacia Reinare) no eras invencible.

Al estar enfrente de ella la agarraría por el pelo y el le daría una semilla senzu que después de que se recuperara la atravesaría de un puñetazo.

**Axel:** dime, te dolió. Supongo que puedes recuperarte con el sacred gear de Asia.

Tras que Reinare se curara Axel apuntaría un ataque big bang en su cara pero antes de pudiera acabar con Reinare una lanza de luz intentaría matar a Axel pero solo hizo que cambiara de objetivo (son los ángeles caídos que en la historia original enfrentan a Rias y Akeno).

**Axel:** lo siento Reinare, parece que ellos tienen muchas ganas de que los mate.

Primero iría en contra del ángel caído que intento matar a Issei al que de una patada partiría en 2.

**Axel:** te lo advertí una vez.

Matándolo de un ataque de ki.

**Axel:** (mirando a las 2 ángeles caídos que quedaban aparte de Reinare.) ¿quien sigue?.

Una ángel caído intentaría escapar pero Axel se pondría enfrente de ella.

**Axel:** ten mi misericordia.

Axel al terminar de hablar pondría sus mano en su vientre y la haría polvo.

**Axel:** (mirando el ultimo ángel caído de los 3 que intentaron salvar a Reinare) solo quedas tu.

Axel agarraría por el cuello a la ángel caído que quedaba.

**Ángel Laido:** perdoname la vida.

**Axel:** dejame pensarlo ... no.

creando una espada de energía, pero antes de que pudiera matarla Reinare le lanzaría una lanza de luz esperando agarrarlo desprevenido pero la lanza seria partida por la espada de energía.

**Axel:** (lanzando a la ángel caído) ¿ya quieres morir?.

Volando rápidamente, Axel agarraría la cabeza de Reinare y le estrellaría la cara contra el suelo.

**Axel:** estas alas de cuervo no se ven bien en ti, habrá que sacarlas.

Apoyando sus pies en la espalda de Reinare y agarrando sus alas con las mano, Axel con pura fuerza bruta le arrancaría las alas y como reacción Reinare daría un grito de dolor y horror al ver sus alas arrancadas.

**Axel:** no creo que tu nueva sacred gear pueda curar esto.

Axel haría una sonrisa al ver el sufrimiento de Reinare, mientras Rias y Akeno llegarían.

**Rias:** ¿que a pasado?.

**Issei:** los ángeles caídos mataron a Asia y Axel empezó a matarlos de uno a uno.

**Akeno:** pero ¿por que su energía cambio a maligna?.

**Rias:** si y si te fijas bien sus ojos son ahora una combinación entre negro y rojo.

**Koneko:** sera una especie de transformación.

**Kiba:** puede que lo sea, su poder aumento.

Pero una acción de Axel interrumpiría su conversación ya que Axel había atravesado a Reinare para sacarle el sacred gear de Asia.

**Axel:** esto no es tuyo.

Le lanzaría el sacred gear a Rias para que lo guarde.

**Axel:** descuida Reinare te haré sentir mejor.

Axel lanzaría a Reinare al cielo.

**Axel:** vuela, pequeño pajarito.

Para que en el aire hacer explotar a Reinare con una ráfaga de ki.

**Ángel caído:** no puede ser, acabo con todos.

**Axel:** y tu eres la siguiente.

**Ángel caído:** (llorando) por favor no me mates, prometo no volver a herir a nadie.

Axel se acercaría para poner su mano en su cabeza para ver sus recuerdos y confirmar que no sera una amenaza.

**Axel:** vete de aquí y no te acerques a Kokabiel, Mitel.

**Mitel:** ¿que hiciste?.

**Axel:** solo vi tus recuerdo, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

**Mitel:** (empezando a salir volando) ¿cual es tu nombre?.

**Axel:** Axel, Son Axel.

Mitel se habría ido en un circulo mágico. Cuando se fue Axel se acercaría al cuerpo de Asia arrodillándose y abrazando el cuerpo de Asia y al hacerlo sus ojos volverían a ser negros.

**Axel: **(llorando) Asia, te e vengado.

El grupo de lo oculto viendo a Axel llorando se acercaría para acompañarlo.

**Rias:** si quieres la puedo reencarnar en demonio.

**Axel: **(mirando la cara de Asia) lo siento por tomar esta decisión por ti, hazlo.

Rias haría el ritual para reencarnar a Asia como su arfil.

**Asia:** ¿que paso?.

Al ver a Asia bien Axel le daría un abrazo, poniéndola algo roja.

**Axel:** no te volveré a dejar sola, Asia.

**Asia:** de acuerdo, Axel.

**Axel:** gracias chicos, los veré mañana.

Axel se iría volando a su casa donde le daría una habitación a Asia para que descanse.

**Axel:** (pensando) ¿que fue ese estado que use contra los ángeles caídos? (realidad) ¿que mas da?, mejor me pongo a dormir.

** En el espacio.**

**Soldado:** mi lord, en un planeta lejano, uno de nuestros rastreadores detecto un poder de 4 000 000.

**?:** interesante, y ¿que planeta es?.

**Soldado:** el planeta 1489, también conocido como Tierra.

**?: **bien, iremos de inmediato a ese planeta. ¿Cuanto nos vamos a tardar?.

**Soldado: **unas pocas semanas en horario terrestre.

**?:** preparate guerrero por que el emperador del universo ira por ti ho ho ho.

**Hasta aquí el cap. 1900 palabras, sin duda el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y uno muy importante que marca los acontecimientos futuros. Y terminamos el volumen 1 de la novela ligera. Adiós.**


	7. cap 7: regreso a la normalidad

**Después de la pequeña masacre que se mando Axel en el capitulo anterior, este sera algo mas tranquilo. Empezamos.**

** Casa de Axel.**

**Axel:** que buen sueño.

Pero al levantarse sentiría a Asia a su lado.

**Axel:** ¡¿Asia que haces aquí?!.

**Asia:** (despertando) es que anoche hacia mucho frio.

**Axel:** ok.

Los 2 se vestirían para ir a la academia y al terminar las clases irían a el club.

**Akeno:** (apareciendo con un pastel) vamos a celebrar a la nueva miembro del grupo.

**Todos:** SI!.

Mientras todo el club comía parte del pastel Axel y Issei hablarían.

**Axel: **Issei, te espero a las 5 AM para ir a entrenar.

**Issei:** ¿por que tan temprano?.

**Axel:** así podremos entrenar mas cómodamente.

Rias se uniría a la conversación.

**Rias:** ¿les importa si los acompaño mañana?.

**Axel:** ¿acaso quieres entrenar con nosotros?.

**Rias: **no, solo quiero ver el desempeño de mi peón.

Así todo continuaría normalmente hasta el otro día.

** Parque. Con Axel, Rias y Issei. **

**Axel:** el primer ejercicio sera dar 50 vueltas al parque.

**Issei: **no hay problema.

**Axel: **pero antes, tendrás que ponerte estas.

Axel le lanzaría unas bandas al suelo y cuando Issei quería levantarlas se caería.

**Issei:** ¿que son? están pesadas.

**Axel:** son bandas con pesas.

**Rias:** ¿de cuanto son?.

**Axel: **unos 50 kilos cada una.

**Issei:** !¿quieres que de vueltas con eso?¡.

**Axel: **no, quiero que andes con ellas todo el tiempo.

**Issei:** !¿estas loco?¡, se me saldrán los brazos.

**Axel:** ¡no te quejes! y empieza a correr.

Axel crearía unas esferas de energía diminutas.

**Axel:** cada vez que te detengas recibirás una descarga eléctrica, así que te recomiendo empezar.

Así empezando Issei a correr y cada cierto tiempo se le escuchaba gritar hasta las 7:00 AM.

**Issei:** (agotado) y 50 vueltas.

**Axel:** ¿ya estas exhausto?.

**Issei: **si, ¿que esperas?

**Rias: **parece que hasta aquí llego Issei.

**Axel:** ¿de que hablas Rias?, este era el calentamiento.

**Issei:** pero si no puedo seguir.

**Axel: **por eso le pedí a Asia que viniera.

**Issei:** ¿que?.

Issei vería a Asia llegar con mucha comida.

**Rias:** Asia, ¿por que trajiste comida?.

**Asia:** es que Axel se fue de la casa sin desayunar y traje comida extra para que podamos desayunar juntos.

**Axel: **deja que te ayude a servir.

Todos desayunarían en el parque pero mientras comían.

Rias vería fijamente la relación de Axel y a Asia.

**Rias:** (pensando) como se sentirá que alguien te ame.

Axel notaria que Rias lo miraba.

**Axel:** ¿que pasa Rias?.

**Rias:** nada, solo pensaba en algo.

Después de terminar de comer.

**Axel: **bien, ahora que terminamos de comer te entrenare en el combate mano a mano.

**Issei:** y ¿como lo haremos?.

**Axel:** de la única forma, peleando.

**Issei: **espera, pero si obviamente voy a perder.

**Axel:** pensé que dirías eso y por eso (poniéndose un traje pesado) voy a usar esto.

**Issei:** y ¿que es eso?.

**Axel:** es un traje pesado con el cual voy a ser mas lento y con su forma mis movimientos serán torpes.

**Issei:** con eso voy a tener posibilidades de ganar.

**Axel:** pero antes, saca tu sacred gear.

**Issei: **ok.

Issei invocaría su guantelete.

**Issei:** listo.

**Axel: **ahora quiero que pienses en algo que te haga enojar mucho, como ver a Asia morir enfrente de tus ojos.

Issei cerraría sus ojos para concentrarse y visualizar la vez que el vio a Asia muerta, pensando que no pudo hacer nada.

**Guante:** explosión.

**Issei: **¿que paso?.

**Axel:** tu sacred gear evoluciono.

**Issei:** guau.

**Axel: **ahora incrementa al máximo tu poder y ven contra mi.

**Guante:** boost.

Issei empezaría intentando darle un golpe con el guante pero con facilidad Axel lo esquivaría, respondiendo al golpe con un golpe en la cara.

**Issei: **auch, eso dolió.

**Axel: **no te quejes, resiste el dolor y sigue luchando.

Issei volvería a intentar darle un golpe pero esta vez le rozaría el traje.

**Axel:** bien.

Axel con dificultad le daría una patada en el estomago.

**Issei: **(pensando) tal vez se haya vuelto lento pero sus golpes siguen siendo potentes solo me a dado 2 y casi me deja inconsciente. Debo pensar una estrategia o perderé.

**Guante:** boost.

Issei daría un salto para que en el aire lanzara tierra a los ojos de Axel.

**Axel:** ¡diablos!.

Issei se pondría detrás de Axel para intentar darle una patada en las piernas para desequilibrarlo, pero antes de lograrlo una pierna bloquearía su patada.

**Axel:** estuvo cerca, pero esto termino.

Poniendo la palma de su mano en la cara de Issei, Axel lo lanzaría lejos con una ráfaga de aire.

**Rias:** no crees que te pasaste con la fuerza.

**Axel: **no, si usaba menos el se volvería a levantar.

Al terminar de hablar Axel se quitaría su traje de entrenamiento.

**Rias:** me llevare a Issei.

**Axel:** bueno, pero ¿necesitas que haga otra cosa mas?.

**Rias:** no.

Rias se iría a dejar a Issei en un circulo mágico mientras que Axel y Asia se irían a su casa con otro circulo mágico y pasando otro día.

** Academia Kuou, salón de Issei y Axel.**

**Asia:** me llamo Asia Argento. Hay muchas cosas que no se de este país, así que me disculpo con anticipación.

Los hombres en el salón se alegrarían de que hubiera una nueva chica.

**Matsuda:** ¡una chica rubia!.

**Motohama:** busto: 82. cintura: 50. cadera: 82. ¡bien!.

**Axel:** suponía que Rias la pondría en nuestra clase, Issei.

**Issei:** si.

**Asia:** actualmente resido en la casa de Son Axel.

**Chicos: ** ¡¿que?!.

Matsuda y Motohama agarrarían a Axel con la intención de golpearlo.

**Matsuda:** ¡no es justo!, eres inteligente, se te a visto con Rias Gremory y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ahora vives con una chica linda.

**Motohama: **¿por que todo lo bueno te pasa a ti?.

**Axel:** (esquivando los golpes) no lo se, solo tengo suerte.

** Mientras con Asia.**

**Chica:** dime ¿como es vivir con Axel?.

**Asia:** bueno, el cocina la mayor parte del tiempo y hace el aseo, pero le pedí si me enseñaba a cocinar para no ser inútil en la casa ya que de vez en cuando se va de la casa por todo el día.

**Chica:** pero ¿solo están ustedes 2?.

**Asia:** la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que algunas veces va Issei.

**Chicas:** así que tienen la casa para ustedes 2 solos.

**Después de las clases, de camino al club.**

**Axel:** ¿como estuvo tu primer día?.

**Asia:** bien, todos en la clase fueron buenos conmigo. Motojama y Matsuda son muy amables.

**Axel:** ¿te hicieron algo?.

**Asia:** no, solo me invitaron a una función para caballeros ...

**Axel:** ah, ignoralos, esos dos pueden ser mala influencia.

**Asia:** ¿y Issei?.

**Axel:** también.

Un salto de tiempo en donde pasaría lo mismo de la historia original solo que Rias no dormiría con Issei en la clase de gimnasia y ahora estamos en el club del ocultismo.

**Rias:** bien, ahora que paso un tiempo de que son demonios, ustedes deben ahora tener un familiar.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, algo corto pero basta con esto ya que quiero dejar a los familiares para un capitulo propio. Adios**


	8. cap 8: en busca de un familiar

**Hola.**

**Issei:** ¿familiares?.

**Rias:** son criaturas que facilitan el trabajo de los demonios, por ejemplo ellos son los que van a entregar los panfletos.

**Issei:** y ¿cuales son los de ustedes? (señalando a los chicos del club).

**Rias:** el mio es este (mostrando un murciélago).

**Akeno:** el mio es este (mostrando un ogro muy pequeño).

**Koneko:** este es Shiro (mostrando un gato de color blanco).

**Kiba:** el mio es...

**Issei:** Ah. No tienes que decirme.

**Kiba:** eres tan insensible.

**Rias:** un familiar es básico para los demonios. Ellos pueden ayudar a sus amos. Ellos pueden ser utilizados para transmitir información. Pueden usarse para persistir. Tu y Asia también necesitan uno puesto que pueden usarse de acuerdo a las circunstancia.

**Axel:** oye Rias, puedo yo tener un familiar.

**Rias:** no veo por que no.

**Axel:** y ¿cuando vamos a ir?.

**Rias:** ahora mismo.

**Akeno:** presidenta, el circulo mágico esta listo.

**Rias:** ahora, vamos a ir a capturar a sus familiares.

Los demonios se irían en el circulo mágico mientras que Axel se iría con la teletransportación.

Pero al llegar Axel, vería a Issei y Asia en el suelo enfrente de un hombre.

**Axel:** (señalando al hombre) es Ash Ketchum.

**Hombre:** no se por quien me confundes, pero soy Zatooji, un demonio de entrenamiento con el objetivo de convertirse en un maestro de los familiares.

**Rias:** Zatooji, aquí te traigo a los candidatos de los que te hable antes y a uno mas.

**Zatooji:** He. Un muchacho con cara aburrida, una belleza rubia y supongo que el otro es el muchacho con cabello extraño. ¡Dejámelo a mi!. ¡Conmigo cualquier familiar sera "atrapado"!.

**Axel:** ¿como que yo tengo el cabello extraño?, para mi tu tienes el cabello extraño.

**Rias:** chicos. El es un profesional respecto a los familiares. Pasaremos todo el día en el bosque de los familiares mientras reciben sus consejos. ¿Ok?.

**Issei/Asia/Axel:** ¡si!.

Así, el grupo se adentraría al bosque.

**Zatooji:** ahora,¿que tipo de familiar desean? ¿uno fuerte? ¿uno rápido? o ¿uno venenoso?.

**Axel:** ¿que tipo nos recomiendas?.

Zatooji sacaría una especie de guiá de los familiares y marcaría una pagina en especial.

**Zatooji:** ¡el que yo recomendaría seria este! (poniendo su dedo en una imagen del libro). ¡uno de los Reyes Dragones! ¡el Dragón karma de caos, Tiamat! ¡un Dragón legendario, ademas de ser la única mujer entre los Reyes Dragón! !ella nunca a sido capturada ya que se dice que tiene un poder igual al de un Rey Demonio!.

**Iseei:** ¿eso es lo que recomiendas?. Si intento hacerlo mi familiar me va a matar.

Axel pondría 2 dedos en su frente intentando sentir la energía de la Reina Dragona.

**Axel:** oye Zatooji, ¿ella puede usar magia?.

**Zatooji:** supongo que si debería poder, ¿por que preguntas?.

**Axel:** es que tal ves usa un hechizo para ocultar su presencia, aunque no es muy necesario ya que bastantes energías son algo grandes.

**Zatooji:** tienes razón, muy adentro del bosque se encuentran familiares muy fuertes.

**Issei:** no necesito un familiar como este, ¿hay otros familiares que sean mas amables y mas fáciles de capturar?.

**Zatooji:** ya veo, entonces ¿que tal este? ¡Hidra!.

Zatooji le mostraría a Iseei la imagen de la Hidra.

**Zatooji:** ¡tiene un veneno mortal capas de matar a cualquier demonio! ¡su cabeza es inmortal! ¡es la peor criatura de este mundo que incluso mato a su antiguo amo! ¡es bastante útil! ¿no crees?.

**Issei:** ¿presidenta, puedo golpearlo?.

**Rias:** calmate, Issei. La Hidra es muy raro, seria maravilloso que lo atrapes. Si no mal recuerdo esta al fondo del bosque... Nos gustaría ser capaces de volver al final del día.

**Issei:** (mirando a Zatooji) ¡deja de jugar conmigo! ¡no quiero a uno que sea mas fuerte que yo!.

**Zatooji:** que exigente eres. Entonces, ¿que es lo que buscas?.

**Issei:** ¿no hay un familiar igual a una chica?.

**Axel:** parece que solo buscas satisfacer tus placeres pervertidos.

Koneko miraría a Issei con decepción.

**Zatooji:** tienes que escoger familiares poderosos. Cada uno de ellos tiene habilidades diferentes. Si quieres convertirte en un maestro familiar tienes que ... (empezando a hablar sobre lógica de los familiares).

Asia que estaba detrás de Axel diría.

**Asia:** yo también quiero un familiar lindo.

**Zatooji:** esta bien.

Al terminar Zatooji de hablar, el grupo se iría camino a los alrededores de un lago.

**Zatooji:** escuchen, los espíritus se reúnen alrededor de este lago.

**Axel:** ¿que espíritu venimos a ver?.

**Zatooji:** al espíritu del agua Ondina, es una joven de corazón puro y de hermoso cuerpo. Estamos ocultos ya que no se presenta ante personas.

**Issei: **(pensando) suena perfecto para empezar a ser el rey de harem.

**Issei:** pe-presidenta ya que seria mi familiar, puedo hacer lo que quiera con el ¿verdad?.

**Axel: **¿para que quieres saber eso? (viendo los pensamientos de Issei).

**Rias:** si, haz lo que quieras. Se convertirá en tu familiar después de todo.

**Zatooji:** miren, Ondina hará su aparición.

Issei se empezaría a ilusionar, pensando en como seria, pero se llevaría una sorpresa al ver que Ondina era musculosa.

**Issei:** ¡¿que demonios es eso?!.

**Zatooji:** eso es Ondina.

Axel le daría un pequeño golpe a Issei en la espalda.

**Axel: **¿que pasa Issei?, pareces sorprendido

**Issei:** eso no es una chica, parece un artista marcial entrenado para matar.

**Zatooji:** pues claro. Ondina siempre combate cuando su territorio esta por ser invadido. Se tiene que ser fuerte para capturarla. El equilibrio del mundo de los espíritus depende del poder. Te recomiendo atraparla ahora. Ella se especialista en los golpes.

**Issei:** ¡es del tipo asesino!.

**Zatooji:** es hembra ¿sabes?. Y tiene buen potencial.

**Issei:** ¡no quiero oír nada mas!.

Arrodillándose, Issei empezó a llorar.

**Asia: **ella tiene unos ojos puros. Estoy segura de que tiene un corazón puro también.

**Akeno: **¡miren, otro apareció!.

Issei voltearía con esperanza de que sea diferente, pero volvería a ponerse a triste al ver que era igual.

Kiba intentaría consolar a Issei, pero no lo lograría.

**Zatooji: **¡miren!.

Zatooji apuntaría a otra Ondina que había llegado al lago y estaba enfrente de la otra.

**Axel:** oye Zatooji, ¿que es lo que harán esas dos?

**Zatooji:** puede que empiecen a pelear por el territorio.

Pero seria interrumpido por un golpe de una Ondina en el estomago de la otra, espesando a hacer un intercambio de golpes.

**Zatooji:** mira chico. La que gane sera tu familiar.

**Issei:** no, no quiero.

**Asia: **¿que tal si de nombre le pongo Dine?.

**Axel:** ¿no crees que es demasiado para ti Asia?.

**Asia:** puede que lo sea, pero parece que esta muy sola aquí.

**Axel:** puede que sea así pero debes pensar que es su ciclo natural de vida.

**Asia:** pero ¿puedes hacer que dejen de pelear?.

**Axel:** eso es algo que puedo hacer.

Al terminar de hablar Axel saldría volando hacia las 2 Ondina.

**Axel:** ¡ustedes 2!.

Las 2 Ondinas le prestarían atención a Axel para después recibir una onda de aire para que solo empezaran a ver a Axel como una amenaza.

Una Ondina le intentaría dar un golpe, el cual solo lo esquivaría para darle un pequeño empujón a la Ondina que quiso darle el golpe.

La otra Ondina al ver a Axel enfrente también intento darle muchos golpes.

Ondina seguiría hasta que se canso entonces Axel las junto a las 2 Ondinas y puso sus manos en frente de su cara.

**Axel: **Tayoken.

Dejando ciegos temporalmente a las Ondinas y al grupo Gremory.

**Axel:** ¡listo!.

Agarrando a una de las Ondinas se la llevaría lejos volando.

** Con el grupo Gremory.**

**Rias:** ¿alguien ve algo?.

**Todos:** no.

**Zatooji:** no puedo creer que un humano pueda enfrentarse a 2 Ondinas fácilmente.

**Con Axel **

**Axel:**(ya lejos del lago de la otra Ondina) bien, aquí te dejo (soltando a la Ondina en otro lago).

Pero apunto de irse, Axel sentiría una energía similar a la de Draid.

**Axel:** ¿podría ser?.

Al darse cuenta de que la energía era de un dragon.

**Axel:** la encontré.

Axel volaría hacía una cueva en donde sentía la energía.

**Axel:** (pensando) podría haber llegado mas rápido con la teletransportación, pero prefiero llegar de forma natural.

Alumbrando con una esfera de energía Axel exploraría hasta la parte mas profunda de la cueva en donde encontraría a un gran dragón.

**Dragón: **¿quien se atreve a entrar a mi cueva?.

**Axel:** yo.

**Dragón:** ¿un humano?.

**Axel:** disculpa, ¿acaso tu eres el Dragón Tiamat?.

**Dragón:** si. Supongo que vienes a hacerme tu familiar, ¿no?.

**Axel:** correcto, pero mas que eso quiero comprobar que tan fuerte eres.

**Tiamat: **un humano que quiere enfrentarse a uno de los Reyes Dragón. Para que veas que te tengo piedad te voy a dejar irte.

**Axel:** nada de eso, ven y pelea conmigo. O ¿acaso me tienes miedo?.

**Tiamat:** ¡¿que dijiste?!.

**Axel:** ven a obligarme a repetirlo.

Así Tiamat enojada iría hacia Axel el cual solo empezaba a salir de la cueva.

**Tiamat:** ¡no escapes!.

**Axel:** ¡no estoy escapando!. Solo quiero pelear fuera de la cueva.

Al salir los 2 de la cueva estos volarían por encima del bosque.

**Axel:** bien, empecemos.

Tiamat empezaría con un ataque desde su boca que Axel pararía con sus manos y patearía hacia el cielo.

**Axel:** ¿eso es todo?.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta recibiría un caloso de parte de Tiamat que lo mandaría muy cerca del suelo.

**Tiamat:** no me digas que con eso basto para vencerte.

Pero a gran velocidad Axel le dio un cabezazo que empujaría a Tiamat unos metros.

**Axel:** el verdadero combate esta apunto de empezar.

Al decir esto Axel a gran velocidad le daría una serie de golpes a Tiamat, la cual respondería con sus garras que rasgarían algo el traje de Axel y le lanzaría un ataque mágico, causando una explosión que traería mucho humo.

**Tiamat:** eso fue divertido.

Pero antes de que se fuera de vuelta a su cueva.

**Axel:** ¡oye!.

**Tiamat:** imposible, use mucho poder en ese ataque.

Al irse el humo se vería a Axel limpiándose su traje.

**Axel:** tengo que admitirlo ese ataque era fuerte, pudo haber hecho polvo a Issei (pensando) que mal que Issei en la historia original no vino por este familiar (realidad) bueno, es hora de terminar con esto.

Axel empezaría con el contraataque con un golpe en el estomago a Tiamat siguiendo el puñetazo con una patada para mandarla al suelo pero antes de que llegara usaría la teletransportación para llegar a donde estaba y pararla con un rodillazo, acabaría el combate con un un súper ataque causando una gran explosión.

Una vez que la explosión paso ya habrían pasado unos minutos en los que se verían a una Dragona inconsciente con Axel sentado al lado.

**¿Que pasara? Axel obtendrá un familiar, que pasara con Tiamat, Issei obtendrá al familiar con cuerpo de mujer que busca. Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de Axel en DxD "Recuerdos del pasado". **

**Este capitulo decidí hacerlo mas apegado a la novela ya que en el anime es algo diferente y no pasa lo de las **


End file.
